Forever Yours
by imaginachun
Summary: /Prolog/ "Karena kita, Ordinatio Celamentum, tercipta untuk menegakkan hukum, dan mengembalikan kepunyaan orang lain."/ "Kalung ini miliknya. Kembalikan ini kepadanya, dan bawa mereka berdua kesini. Kita kembalikan apa yang seharusnya milik mereka. Kalung ini, dan kebahagiaan."/SMTown Artist! Yunho/Jaejoong! Shonen-ai. Dont like? Dont read!


**Forever Yours**

© _**imaginachun, 2013.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong, hint of other couples. Most of them are Shonen-ai. Homopobhic stay away from this fic!

Cast : TVXQ!, JYJ, SMTown Artist and other

Disclaimer : Gods, family, fans, and their agency.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan sangat menggoda kearah sekumpulan lelaki yang sudah menatapnya dengan 'lapar'. Ia tersenyum, meskipun tahu bahwa keadaan yang ia hadapi lumayan berbahaya. Bisa dilihat juga dari beberapa botol minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tinggi tergeletak kosong diatas meja para pria itu. Namun sang wanita ini tetap berjalan dengan _menggoda_. Seakan tetap menantang sekumpulan pria yang sudah menantikannya.

_/Yang berbaju hijau tua dan duduk paling tepi. Itu targetmu./_

Wanita ini menyeringai kecil. Mata sipitnya mulai memperhatikan seorang pria yang kemungkinan berusia pertengahan 30 tahun, salah satu orang yang duduk di meja VIP sebuah _pub_ mewah di Hongkong ini. Semakin dekat berjalan, wanita ini perlahan sedikit membusungkan dadanya. Sengaja menggoda para pria itu.

Ia perlahan mulai memposisikan diri disebelah pria berbaju hitam ini. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia sampirkan ke kiri—sedikit menggoda pria berbaju hitam ini dengan memperlihatkan lehernya.

"_Beautiful, aren't you?"_ kata pria itu. Wanita ini menyeringai sambil mengerling nakal pada pria-pria lain yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, memberikan akses lebih pada para lelaki hidung belang itu akan paha mulusnya.

"_And naughty, too," _ucap pria tadi sambil menyeringai. Tangan kanan pria itu naik dan membelai paha wanita tadi. Sang wanita tidak bergeming, masih tetap tersenyum menggoda.

Beberapa wanita penghibur lain datang ke meja itu, mulai menghibur pria-pria lain yang ada di sana. "_Well, everyone is busy," _kata sang pria tadi. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya menuju kepala sang wanita dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Mereka berdua mulai terlibat adegan _panas_. Sang pria _bodoh _ini memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang wanita.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa wanita itu sudah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya.

.

.

.

"Ugh, _stupid American_. Aku tahu cara ini sangat ampuh—tapi apakah perlu Tiffany melakukan hal ekstrem seperti itu, huh?!"

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dilayar monitor masih terpampang rekaman Tiffany dan target mereka yang masih terlibat adegan _panas_. Posisi dimana kamera yang memantau mereka sangat jelas. Mengambil dengan jernih apa saja yang dilakukan dua manusia itu—termasuk bagaimana Tiffany memasukkan obat tidur didalam _wine _sang pria.

"Jongdae-yah, _move_," ia mengomando salah satu anggota mereka yang sedang di dalam pub sana. Setelah melihat bahwa pergerakan kamera makin dekat, Yuri memperhatikan dengan baik apa yang dilakukan Tiffany disana.

_/Noona, aku hanya bisa sampai disini. Terlalu banyak orang didepan./_

"Aku tahu. Kau tetap disana. Tunggu komando selanjutnya," ucap Yuri. Wanita berusia 23 tahun ini memutar kursinya menghadap atasan mereka, memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah bisa lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Tiffany," ucap sang atasan sambil tersenyum. "_Now._"

.

.

.

Tiffany melepaskan diri dari pria ini. Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengangkat gelas _wine_ pria itu dan menyodorkannya kepada sang pemilik. _Clueless_, pria tadi hanya menerima dengan senang hati gelas yang diberikan Tiffany.

"_Sir, would you mind... if we move to our own room?" _bisik Tiffany sambil sedikit mendesah. Pria tadi tampak _kesenangan_. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa China kepada rekannya, pria itu menarik tangan Tiffany keluar menuju lapangan parkir basement.

_Too clueless_, batin Tiffany. _Idiot_.

.

.

.

_/Siwon, bersiap di posisi./_

Siwon membalas singkat ucapan atasannya yang baru saja ia dengar. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, ia melihat Tiffany yang sudah sampai di basement bersama pria incaran mereka. Posisi Siwon kini sekitar 10 meter di belakang mereka. Tangan sang target melingkar di pinggang Tiffany. Ia terlalu _semangat _untuk maju sehingga tidak memperhatikan Tiffany yang sudah memberi kode pada Siwon melalui kerlingan matanya.

Siwon mendengus kecil. _5...4...3...2..._

Dan target mereka pingsan tepat sebelum mereka mencapai mobil.

"_Well job, Mushroom._"

.

.

.

"Colonieus Tan. Keturunan Prancis dan China. _Drug dealer _yang cukup terkenal di Hongkong. Buronan tetap semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu di Prancis dan Jepang. 7 kali operasi plastik untuk merubah wajahnya agar tidak dikenali."

Kim Heechul menyeringai sambil membaca laporan yang sudah ia terima.

"Status... _caught_," ucapnya. "Apa ada tambahan?"

Tiffany mengerang—wanita ini sudah menambah pakaiannya dengan cardigan panjang berwarna hitam. "Tambahkan disana, _perverts, idiots, clueless and disgusting!_"

Yuri tertawa besar. "_Perverts, huh?! But you enjoy that, whore_."

Tiffany mendesis parah. "_Shut up_."

Mereka berlima—Yuri, Tiffany, Siwon, Heechul dan Jongdae—kini sudah berada di mini bus yang terparkir jauh dari lokasi pub itu. Mereka menghentikan mobil dan _markas berjalan _ mereka di sebuah gang yang sangat gelap, dan dijaga dengan anjing bulldog milik Heechul di luar gang.

Target mereka kini sudah terikat dan _tidak sadarkan diri_. Tiffany memandang kesal pada pria itu—masih tidak terima akan apa yang dilakukan pria tadi kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Noona. Itu juga misi, kan? Bukan hanya kau sendiri saja yang pernah melakukan hal itu," ucap Jongdae santai—tidak memperdulikan tatapan Tiffany yang seakan-akan membunuhnya.

"_Stop!_ Sudah saatnya kita bergerak. Efek obat itu hanyalah 8 harus segera tiba di bandara dan membawa pria malang ini ke Korea. _Big Father_ sudah menunggu kita di _basecamp_," ucap Heechul. Ia memerintahkan sang supir untuk segera membawa mereka ke bandara. Pria yang pada misi kali ini bertugas sebagai leader itu duduk disamping Tiffany yang masih menggerutu sebal. Heechul mengernyit saat menyadari aroma Tiffany yang lain. "_You smell like a liquor_," ucapnya. Heechul merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebotol parfum wanita. Ia menyemprotkan parfum itu kesekitar leher Tiffany—dan wanita itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Istirahatlah kalian semua, setengah jam lagi kita sampai di bandara dan langsung menuju ke Korea."

.

.

.

_Seoul, 05.00 am_.

"Mereka datang."

Sunny—salah satu agen rahasia—berjalan membukakan pintu. Sebelum sempat kelima manusia yang sudah terkuras tenanganya itu memberontak dan menggedor pintu basecamp, wanita berambut pendek ini sudah duluan membuka pintu megah basecamp mereka. Tiffany dan Yuri langsung berjalan ke lantai atas—menuju kamar mereka. Sedangkan tiga agent pria yang juga baru datang lebih memilih langsung melapor pada _Big Father_.

"Mana target kalian?" tanya Jessica, salah satu agent yang juga ada di ruang tengah bangunan mewah ini. Pakaiannya tampak seperti pakaian malam, dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan. Sepertinya ia juga baru kembali dari misinya.

"Sudah langsung kami antarkan ke kepolisian. Disana Youngwoon dan Jungsoo-nim sudah menunggu kami sedari tadi," ucap Heechul. Mereka bertiga langsung berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana _Big Father _mereka sudah menanti. Ruangan yang selalu dikunjungi jika mereka diberikan misi atau melapor setelah selesai misi ini selalu bernuansa dingin. Ruang bawah tanah ini memiliki dinding yang hanya dilapisi baru bata, dan tanpa lampu—hanya ada penerangan berupa lilin-lilin yang selalu menyala.

Heechul mengetuk sebuah pintu mahoni yang ada di ujung lorong. Setelah sang _Big Father _menyuruh mereka masuk, tiga pria itu memasuki ruangan yang _sangat berbeda _daripada lorong yang mengantarkan mereka pada ruangan ini.

Ruang sang _Big Father_ berwarna ungu muda, lengkap dengan segala fasilitas di dalamnya. Tidak ada kesan kejam ataupun dingin yang terlukis di ruangan ini—sangat berbeda dari lorong yang menghantarkan mereka.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai?" tanya sang _Big Father_. Heechul mengangguk. "Sooman-ssi. Kami sudah menghantarkan target kepada kepolisian, sesuai dengan apa yang anda perintahkan."

Atasan mereka—Lee Sooman—mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap 3 dari sekian banyak anak didiknya dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik. Silahkan beristirahat," ucap sang_ Big Father_. Ketiga pria tersenyum membungkukkan badan, dan berpamitan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ah, Heechul-ah," ucap Sooman tiba-tiba. "Aku minta kau besok—oh, atau nanti?—kesini lagi. Pukul 1 siang. Ajak juga Jessica dan Taeyeon bersamamu."

"Baik, _Big Father_."

.

.

.

"Oh, bagus. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi semalaman dan _sekarang _akan diberikan misi lagi, _huh_?!" Jessica menggerutu sebal. Wanita berambut blonde ini merasa _sangat terganggu _saat tiba-tiba Heechul memasuki kamarnya—satu jam yang lalu—dan mengguyurkan air dingin _tepat _dikepalanya ketika sang _Ice Princess _ini masih dalam alam mimpi. Taeyeon hanya mendengus, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Jessica yang _moody _jika sudah diganggu tidurnya.

"Namanya juga panggilan," ucap Heechul sambil menguap. "Mau tak mau harus dilakukan."

Ketiga orang ini sudah masuk ke ruangan Lee Sooman. Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, memperhatikan Sooman yang berjalan mengambil sebuah dokumen di brankas besarnya.

"Ah," ucap sang pria tua itu puas. Ia mengambil sebuah map berwarna merah dan membawanya ke hadapan tiga anak didiknya. "Aku ingin memberikan kalian _sebuah misi spesial_," ucapnya.

Heechul, Jessica dan Taeyeon mengernyit bingung. "_Pardon me, Sir?_" ucap Jessica menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Sooman tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian duduk dihadapan tiga anak didiknya itu. Dibukanya map merah itu sambil meniup debu-debu halus yang ada disana. "Ini file tua, sudah lama aku tidak membukanya."

Heechul, Taeyeon, dan Jessica memperhatikan bagaimana Sooman mengeluarkan dua buah kertas foto berukuran A4. Disana terdapat sebuah foto dua orang laki-laki. Satu, yang lebih tinggi, menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang lengannya digulung sampai keatas dan celana jeans hitam, dilengkapi dengan sepatu mengkilat berwarna senada. Dua kancing teratas pria itu terbuka, menampakkan kulit kecoklatan yang membalut dadanya. Rambutnya brunette acak-acakan, ia merentangkan tangannya, sembari tersenyum nakal kearah kamera.

Disampingnya, pria yang lebih pendek, menggunakan kaus berkerah berwarna coklat. Berbeda dengan pria yang lebih tinggi tadi, pria ini memiliki rambut raven yang rapi. Kulitnya putih pucat. Ia menggunakan celana jeans berwarna cream dan sepatu boat yang berwarna coklat. Tampang pria ini merengut, namun wajahnya menggambarkan jelas kilat dingin dan kesan bahwa ia tidak ingin didekati oleh orang lain.

Mereka berdua ada di depan merasa Eiffel, Prancis.

"Foto ini diambil pada tahun 2007," kata Sooman sembari menunjuk sebuah tanggal yang ada di bagian sudut kanan bawah foto—4 Juni 2007. "Mereka berdua—yang lebih tinggi bernama Yunho sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Jaejoong—merupakan dua dari 7 orang pertama yang menjadi anak didikku."

"6 bulan setelah foto ini diambil, tepatnya pada 5 Desember, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk keluar dan berhenti menjadi mata-mata. Dan hinggal tahun 2007 sampai sekarang—sudah 8 tahun—aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mereka lagi."

Sooman menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Mereka berdua adalah agent terhebat yang pernah aku dapatkan. Aku sudah melatih mereka semenjak mereka berusia 9 tahun. Dua-duanya yatim piatu, dan tinggal di asrama yang sama. Ah, foto ini diambil pada saat mereka berusia 22 tahun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka berdua sangat pintar. Mampu mengolah data dan infrormasi yang mereka dapatkan dengan sangat cepat. Tingkat kecepatan analisisnya melebihi, Seohyun. Mereka berdua adalah karunia yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Aku memang tidak pernah mendengar langsung kabar mereka dari mereka berdua. Namun dua bulan yang lalu, saat aku di Roma, aku melihat ini,"—Sooman mengambil sebuah kalung dari map merah yang tadi,"—kalung ini milik Jaejoong. Aku tidak mungkin salah karena hanya ada sepasang kalung yang sama yang ada di dunia—itupun ada yang membedakannya. Kalian bisa memperhatikan kalung ini dengan baik."

Heechul mengambil kalung itu dan memperhatikannya. Kalung ini sangat simple, berbentuk sebuah segienam yang dilapisi berlian tipis didepannya. Dibelakang kalung itu terukir kata-kata yang melingkar dalam bahasa latin.

_Tuum usque in aeternum_.

Forever yours.

"Pasangan kalung ini adalah kalung yang sama, hanya saja kata-katanya yang berbeda," ucap Sooman. "Aku rasa kalian tahu siapa pemilik kalung yang satunya lagi," tambahnya ketika melihat wajah anak didiknya yang tampak kaget.

"Kalung ini sangat berharga bagi mereka. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan kalung ini. Pertama kali aku melihat keduanya memakai kalung ini saat mereka berusia 17 tahun. Dan bahkan sampai 2007, kalian bisa melihat kalung ini bertengger di leher Yunho jika kalian memperhatikan dengan baik."

Benar saja, ketika Jessica memperhatikan foto Yunho dengan jelas, ada sebuah rantai halus yang tampak di sisi kanan kemejanya.

"Makanya aku kaget ketika melihat kalung ini di sebuah gereja di Roma. Bertengger dengan manis diatas pohon natal yang selalu mereka letakkan sepanjang tahun."

Sooman menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kalian menemukan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Prediksiku, mereka tidak lagi bersama. Temukan mereka, bawa mereka kesini, dan kita serahkan apa yang seharusnya mereka miliki."

"Kalung ini, juga kebahagiaan mereka."

Heechul, Jessica dan Taeyeon mengangguk paham.

Sooman tersenyum. "Karena kita, _Ordinatio Celamentum_, tercipta untuk menegakkan hukum, dan mengembalikan kepunyaan orang lain."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo semua, apa kabar? Saya harap dalam keadaan baik.

Pertama-tama, saya ingin ucapkan _**banyak maaf **_jikalau readers fanfic ini yang juga readers fic chaptered saya yang lain, Life. Saya memang sudah janji akan mengupdate fiksi itu dengan cepat, namun apa daya, laptop saya rusak T_T chapter 3 nya sudah setengah jalan, dan saya merasa sayang jika harus buat chapter baru T_T. Saya janji bakalan cepet update fiksi itu kalau laptop saya udah balik. Suer deh.

Dan lagi, mulai bulan ini saya sudah menempuh berbagai ujian persiapan sebelum menempuh ujian akhir. Berat, tentu saja. Tapi saya bukan orang yang bisa fokus 100% belajar -_- jadi, saya pasti punya waktu untuk melanjutkan fiksi yang lain.

_**Forever Yours**_**, **tiba-tiba terinspirasi setelah nonton Happy Together-nya SNSD—saya tahu kurang nyambung, kok—namun seru saja rasanya membayangkan 9 wanita ini menjadi mata-mata, xixixi.

Juga akan ada member EXO disini, beserta artis-artis SMTown yang lain. Saya harap tidak ada _**bashing **_terhadap SNSD ataupun artis lain disini. _**Mari mencoba lebih dewasa, **_okay?

Saya yang dulu aja haters SNSD sekarang malah jadi half-sone -_- karma kali ya hahaha.

Fiksi ini diketik kilat dalam _**dua jam**_, jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan_. _Ini baru prolog dan chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan posting sebelum Desember. Ah, bagi yang mau nagih atau ingatin jangan sungkan-sungkan PM saya ^^ atau lewat twitter juga boleh, kalau ada yang mau nanti saya PM-in ehehe—_lagak ye, bilang aja pengen promosi-_-_.

Akhir kata banyak maaf, _see you next time!_

.

.

_06/11/2013, 11.28pm_

_**imaginachun.**_


End file.
